Various methods have been considered in order to prevent tablets of different varieties from becoming mixed up in a tablet packaging process. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a method of analyzing whether tablets of different varieties have become mixed up by irradiating one row of tablets that passes through the packaging line with near-infrared light and analyzing the spectrum of reflected light using principal component analysis.